Nature's Heart
by Sakura Idol
Summary: Based off of Frozen. After her sister flees the kingdom, leaving Arendelle covered in a vast jungle, it's up to Zoey and her friends to reverse the magic. Sorry if the summary sucks...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Deep in the mountain range, woodsmen could be seen chopping down trees.

_Born of warm, springtime air and mountain rain combining_

_This nature force both foul and fair has a nature heart worth mining_

As each tree fell down, the men would gather around to cut the trunk to smaller pieces.

_So cut through the heart, hard and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

_Split the wood apart and break through nature's heart_

_Hup! Ho!_

Once the job was done, the wood was carried off and loaded onto the nearby carts.

_Watch your step!_

_Let it go!_

While the woodsmen were busy taking down the tallest trees, two little boys were doing their best to chop down a small oak tree.

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Bold!_

_Nature has a magic, can't be controlled _

The older one with tan skin, spiky brown hair and warm brown eyes was doing his best to follow the adults' movements with his own ax while the younger boy, who happened to be shorter and scrawny, struggled to lift up his ax. Despite being small, the boys gave their best effort to bring down the tree.

_Stronger than one,_

_Stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Ha!_

Finally, the boys were able to cut through the entire tree and watched it fall. While the older boy watched in awe, the younger one frowned as he adjusted his glasses to get a better look.

_Born of warm, springtime air and mountain rain combining_

_This nature force both foul and fair has a nature heart worth mining_

Eventually, the sun began to set and the woodsmen headed for their carts. As everyone was leaving, the boys finished loading the last of the wood they chopped and began to pull.

_So cut through the heart, hard and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

_Split the wood apart_

_Beware of the nature heart_

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I love the movie Frozen and was amazed the first time I saw it. I am planning on adding my own twists to this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Magic, Tree forts and Trolls

Chapter 1: Magic, Tree forts and Trouble

While the boys were struggling with their cart full of wood, a young princess was having trouble falling asleep. 4 year-old Princess Zoey's brown eyes saw the stars and moon outside, shining down on the garden below. Each flower seemed to sparkle like jewels. This was no surprise to her considering that her older sister, Dawn, and the new gardener and his son took great care of the palace garden. And speaking of Dawn…

Zoey turned around to see her older sister's sleeping form rising up and down. Tonight, the moonlight was angled just right and framing Dawn's face. Despite being 6 years-old, Dawn was clearly the smaller of the two, with her small, delicate form and waist length, platinum blonde hair while Zoey, with her red hair and sparkling brown eyes, was a few inches taller. With a giggle, the younger sister took great effort to climb on top of her sister's bed.

"Dawn! Psssst! Dawn!" as she tried to shake the older girl awake, Zoey whispered, "Dawn! Wake up!"

Dawn gave out a small groan before softly replying, "Go back to sleep Zoey."

Zoey gave a sigh as she fell on top of her sister. "I just can't!" she cried out dramatically holding her arm over her forehead, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

Dawn let out a soft giggle as she gently pushed her younger sister off the bed. "Go play by yourself." And with that she turned around to the other side of the bed with a smile.

Zoey landed on her bottom and pouted. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as an idea came to her mind. Smiling mischievously, she stood beside her sister's bed side and asked, "Do you want to build a tree fort?"

At those very words, Dawn's pale blue eyes opened up as she gave a grin to her little sister.

Hand in hand, the sisters walked down to the end of the hall towards the window.

Zoey struggled to contain her excitement as she squealed, "Come on! Come on!" that Dawn would constantly remind her to quiet down, only to break out in soft giggles at her younger sisters

Zoey couldn't contain her happiness any longer as she cried, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Dawn couldn't help but smile at her younger sister as she opened the window out looking the palace gardens. With a wave of her hands, light forest green sparkles came out and began to form a sturdy ivy vine, strong enough for the girls to climb down on.

Once they safely reached the ground, the girls headed towards the nearest tree and began to make their tree fort. The sisters were so focused on their fort, that they didn't notice a young boy peeking out from behind a nearby rose bush.

The boy had light red hair and freckles and couldn't be more than 7; his blue eyes were currently focused on the sisters, mainly Dawn. Oblivious to their unknown spy, Dawn ran over to the nearest dirt patch within the garden.

"Watch this!" she cried out and stomped her right foot hard on the ground. A sparkling green force from where she stomped began to spread out to the ground, creating a new flower bed of lilies.

The boy's eyes widened at the magic before him. He had never seen such a sight to behold.

"Wow…"

At the sound of a new voice, the girls turned around to see him. Realizing that they heard him, he quickly turned the other way and was about to run when a gentle voice froze him in his tracks.

"Hello, my name's Dawn and this is my little sister Zoey. You must be the new gardener's son."

He was glad they couldn't see his face, which was probably blushing from embarrassment for staring at the young princesses. However, the mention of his father was enough to get his attention.

"Yeah, that's me. The name's Scott."

Zoey couldn't help but giggle at the way Scott hide his hands in his pockets and avoided looking at them. It's not like he was going to be in trouble for talking to them.

Wanting to get to know her new found friend, she decided to join the conversation.

"Did you see my sister's magic?"

Scott was taken by surprise at the young princess' friendliness… wait, _magic_? Turning back to see the new lilies growing from the ground, he now knew that everything that had happened was real.

"Uh yeah, I did." Despite the new information, he was hesitant with his response.

Dawn offered him one of the lilies she had created with her magic. Without thinking twice, Scott accepted his gift and flashed a smile to the girls.

Suddenly, a small hand latched onto Scott's arm and he found himself being dragged by Zoey to the newly built tree fort. Scott could only stare at loss for words as he watched the younger girl quickly climbing the tree.

"Come on Scott!" Zoey cried from the top of the tree. With a great leap, Zoey jumped off from the highest branch.

Shocked by the little girl's action, Scott was about to cry for help when a burst of green sparkles created a giant pile of leaves to cushion Zoey's fall. Turning around, he saw Dawn with her hands held out, laughing at his shocked expression.

"It's alright," she reassured him, "I won't let her get hurt. Hang on Zoey!" she cried out as she continued to create large mounds of leaves for her sister to jump on.

Seeing that there was nothing to fear, Scott started to climb the tree and follow Zoey's lead. For the first time, he had friends. Being the son of a farmer hadn't been easy. After his mom died, he and his pappy had been traveling, in search of a new home and a new start. When Pappy got the opportunity to work in the palace of Arendelle, Scott was afraid of how life in the castle would be. Now that he had friends, he couldn't wait to start a new life.

"Wait! Hold on!"

At the sound of Dawn's panicked voice, Scott stopped climbing.

With each new mound of leaves, Zoey's excitement had her jumping through each pile faster and faster. Too fast for Dawn's magic to cushion her falls. Unfortunately, Zoey was having too much fun to hear her sister's warnings and continued to chant "Catch me! Catch me!"

Scott noticed all of this, as he jumped down from the branch he was currently on and began running to Dawn.

In sheer panic, Dawn tripped over a rock as she tried to soften her sister's fall once more. Dawn watched in horror as her magic, the magic that she and her sister, and now Scott, had considered special, hit Zoey in the head.

"Zoey!" Dawn yelled as the young princess was knocked unconscious. Turning to Scott, Dawn shouted, "Get Mama and Papa!"

Without looking back, Scott ran as fast as he could to the palace, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Dawn rested her sister's body in her arms, crying out, "Zoey, it's okay Zoey, I got you." Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

A soft green glow caught Dawn's attention as she watched a streak of Zoey's red hair change into a forest green.

King Geoff and Queen Bridgette quickly ran out of the palace. At the sight of their oldest daughter doing her best to cradle their youngest and Zoey's new green streak, they realized what happened.

"This is getting out of hand." Dawn couldn't help but flinch at her father's choice of words.

"It was an accident!" she cried out.

Bridgette knelt down to pick up her younger daughter, only to shriek when she saw her daughter's hair turning to grass.

Geoff's eyes widened in shock before remembering something, "I know where we have to go. Thank goodness I sent Scott to the library."

At that moment, Scott came out running through the palace doors with a large book.

"Here you go your majesty…" he said as he handed over the book. He paused as he caught a glimpse of Zoey, still unconscious, and Dawn, whose face had turned pale. Seeing how frightened Dawn was, Scott reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Startled by the sudden touch, Dawn couldn't help but blush and was happy when she heard her father called her out, stating, "I know where we have to go."

In his hands was an ancient map. Everyone raced to the stables and saddled up three horses. Queen Bridgette held Zoey while Dawn chose to sit behind Scott.

Dawn was so scared that she couldn't suppress her powers. Due to this, a trail of flowers was left from their journey into the forest.

Meanwhile, the young boys from earlier were still pulling their cart of wood, currently arguing about which direction the other woodsmen left. As the king, queen and children raced past them, they noticed the flower trail left behind.

"Flowers?" questioned the older boy, "Let's go Cameron!" he yelled as he began to follow the trail.

"Wait up Mike!" the younger boy, Cameron, called out as he too abandoned their cart.

Mike and Cameron continued to follow the flower trail discreetly, doing their best to hide from the king and queen. Eventually, they ended up in a clearing with a small river and a _lot of rocks_.

Cameron tugged Mike's sleeve and whispered, "Over there." He pointed to a nearby boulder, just big enough to hide both of them.

As the boys did their best to get a better view of the royal family, Geoff was gently calling out, "Please! Help! It's my daughter," to, what it looked like, no one in particular.

Mike and Cameron couldn't help but wonder if the king had gone crazy, until all the rocks became stone trolls.

One of the trolls gasped out, "It's the king."

Murmurs spread throughout the large group of trolls as they stared at the royal figures and children.

"Trolls?" Cameron whispered in awe. Suddenly, the rock the boys had hidden behind had turned into a female troll.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" she scolded, laying down a hand on each boy's shoulder.

As the boys hugged her, she couldn't help but beam.

"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you."

As the boys and troll turned back to the scene, the eldest troll had made his way towards the king and queen.

"Your majesty," the eldest troll said, as he bowed down. Noticing a powerful source being emitted from Dawn, he gently grabbed her hand and asked, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

King Geoff nodded, "Yes, born and they're getting stronger."

At the mention of this, Dawn couldn't help but look back at Scott, who was standing beside her mother, for reassurance.

The eldest troll walked over to Queen Bridgette as she knelt down with Zoey still in her arms. Placing a hand over Zoey's forehead, the eldest troll closed his eyes in concentration. After what seemed like eternity, he removed his hand and said, "We are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

With a sigh of relief, Geoff nodded to the troll, replying "Do what you must."

Once again, the troll placed his hand on Zoey's forehead, this time he pulled out her recent memories of her playing with Dawn and Scott for everyone to see.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic just to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." As this was said, the memories with magic were changed into ordinary memories of Zoey, Dawn and Scott having outdoor fun.

When he finished altering Zoey's memories, the eldest troll smiled, "She'll be okay." Only the green hair streak remained.

Knowing that her daughter was safe, Queen Bridgette hugged Zoey closer to her.

Dawn was relieved that her sister wasn't going to die, until one thought struck her.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" she asked as her gaze went from Zoey to the troll.

With a sigh, the eldest troll walked over to the young princess.

"Listen to me, Dawn," he began to explain, "Your power will only grow." With a thrust of his hand, an image of green human silhouettes was created. In the center of it all was a silhouette of a grown up Dawn displaying her powers for everyone.

"There is beauty in it, but also great danger."

Dawn gasped as the green silhouettes turned into a dark, evil shade of red that began attacking her silhouette.

"You must learn to control it or fear will become your enemy."

Geoff knelt down to embrace his terrified daughter.

"No," he said, "We'll protect her. She'll learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Zoey."

Dawn could only stare down at her feet in misery. All of this was her fault, her sister nearly died because of her. With the memory of her magic harming her sister locked into her mind, she became afraid, very afraid, for her parents, her sister and her new friend.

The next day, Zoey sadly gazed outside as the palace gates were shut. She turned around to see the empty space where Dawn's bed used to be. As she walked into the hallway, she saw her older sister about to enter her new room that was across from the room they shared. With one last glance at her little sister, Dawn slammed the door.

**Surprised? I decided to put Scott in Olaf's place (I know it won't be as funny, no one can ever replace Olaf, but I have my reasons). So now you know that the two boys were Mike and Cameron (obviously). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Do You Want to Build a Tree Fort?

Chapter 2: Do You Want to Build a Tree Fort?

Time passed since the incident and Zoey hadn't shown any signs of recollection. Dawn continued to isolate herself from her sister and only allowed her parents to see her. Despite this, Scott would make occasional and stubbornly ignore Dawn's desperate pleas to stay away from her. Secretly, Dawn was grateful for his company; he even nicknamed her Moonbeam. How she missed the days where she and Zoey would go outside and play in the warm sunlight. It wasn't easy for her to sever their friendship, but if that would keep Zoey safe, so be it…

A 5 year-old Zoey stared outside her window; it was a beautiful spring day with sunlight and warm air. Thanks to the hard work of Scott and his pappy, every flower in the garden was in full bloom. In other words, a perfect day to build a tree fort!

After Dawn cut off all contact with her, Zoey found company in Scott. Sure she would annoy him from time to time, ok_ almost every time_, she knew he saw her as a little sister. Speaking of sisters…

Zoey stopped by Dawn's bedroom door. With a playful knock, she wondered if Dawn would play with her.

"_Dawn?_" she called out, "_Do you want to build a tree fort? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not… I'd wish you would tell me why. _"

Zoey recollected the memories of spending time with Dawn. Whether it was playing with their dolls, reading books or stargazing, she enjoyed every single moment of it. They had never fought before, so why did Dawn leave her alone?

"_Do you want to build a tree fort?_" she asked once more, putting her mouth near the door knob, "_It doesn't have to be a tree fort!_"

Dawn sighed, knowing that she couldn't.

"_Not today Zoey._"

Zoey lowered her head in disappointment; they always built a tree fort together! It was their favorite activity!

"_Okay, bye…_"

Dawn leaned on her window sill, admiring the beautiful garden. She saw Zoey run out the palace over to the gardener's house, probably to play with Scott. Whenever Scott visited, he would tell her stories of his adventures in the castle and the mischief he and Zoey made for the staff, making Dawn burst out in laughter. If only she could've been there… Out of nowhere, grass began to grow on the window sill. Startled, she backed away from the window and called out to her parents.

"The gloves will help." Her father explains, as he gently slides a pair of white gloves on her hand, "See? Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it," Dawn finished with a hopeful smile.

"Don't let it show." They finished in unison.

Instead of building a tree fort, Zoey decided to help Scott and his pappy tend to the garden.

Zoey couldn't help but sigh, "I wish Dawn would come out," she told Scott, "She loves the garden as much as you and pappy do!"

Scott looked at the younger girl with sad eyes; he hated seeing Zoey like this! He wasn't sure how respond to that until a bush containing Dawn's favorite white roses caught his eye.

"How about we give Moonbeam a gift?" he asked, "I'm sure she'd enjoy those roses in her room."

Seeing the doubtful look in Zoey's eyes, Scott said, "Just because Dawn's not here, doesn't mean she hates you. Trust me on this."

Zoey smiled as she turned to the bush and began to cut some flowers off. Hopefully, the gift would end their separation…

It was nighttime when Dawn heard a knock on her door. She looked through the key hole to find no one. Seeing that it was safe, she hesitantly opened the door to find a vase full of her favorite roses. As she picked them up, she saw a card hidden in the bouquet that read:

_To Dawn, I hope you enjoy the flowers!_

_With love from your sister,_

_Zoey_

_P.S. There's more writing on the back._

Flipping the card, Dawn found a note from Scott.

_Hey Moonbeam,_

_I know you miss going out to the garden, so I gave Zoey the idea to send you these. Don't worry about Zoey, I promise that I'll look after her until you're in control of your powers and ready to come out again._

_Your friend,_

_Scott_

_P.S. Don't worry; I made sure Zoey was asleep before I wrote this._

Feeling reassured, Dawn placed the vase on a vanity near her bed. She was lucky to have a friend like Scott watch over Zoey. As she fell into a deep sleep, she dreamed of the day when they could all build a tree fort together again.

Scott and Pappy were currently traveling to a different country to deliver Arendelle's flower as a peace offering. With no one to talk to, a 10 year-old Zoey slid by Dawn's door and gave a playful knock.

"_Do you want to build a tree fort? Or ride our bikes around the halls?_" Zoey knew that their parents wouldn't allow this, but she hoped that Dawn would like to try something crazy and new.

"_I think some company is overdue,_" she explained, "_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_"

Zoey giggled as she remembered last night, how she talked to the painting of Joan of Arc as if she was alive.

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…_"

In her room, Dawn stood in panic. She took off her gloves for a few seconds, only to find moss growing on her walls.

"I'm scared!" she cried out to her parents, "It's getting stronger!"

"Being upset only makes it worse, " Bridgette said in a gentle voice, she began to kneel down to comfort her daughter, "just calm down."

But Dawn took a step back from her mother, yelling "No! Don't touch me!"

Seeing the shocked looks on her parents' faces, Dawn felt a pang of guilt.

"Please," she said in a soft voice, "I don't want to hurt you."

13 year old Zoey slid past Dawn's bedroom door. She considered knocking Dawn's door again, but shrugged the idea off. Her parents were leaving for a wedding in a nearby kingdom, as she reached her parents' bedroom she found them packing the last of their clothes.

She pulled her parents into a group hug as she said, "See you in two weeks."

With her parents leaving and Scott and Pappy still gone, Zoey didn't mind being alone in the castle. There was always the staff and Dawn…

As King Geoff and Queen Bridgette reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by their oldest daughter.

Curtsying to her parents, Dawn looked up at them with sad eyes.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"You'll be fine." Geoff reassured.

That night held a terrible storm overseas, the royal ship tossed and turned, struggling to keep going. Finally, a huge wave crashed down over it and the ship sunk into the water.

By the time Dawn and Zoey received the terrible news, everyone in the kingdom wept for the beloved king and queen. At the castle, the servants pulled a black curtain over the king and queen's portrait.

Everyone was there at the funeral to pay their last respects, everyone but Dawn.

After the funeral, Zoey walked down the hallway and stopped by Dawn's bedroom and sadly knocked on the door.

"_Dawn?_" she called out, "_Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been._"

Many people had questioned why the king and queen's oldest daughter had not attended the funeral while others thought that it was Dawn's way of grieving.

"_They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to,_" tears were sliding down Zoey's face as she tried to comfort her sister, "_I'm right here for you, just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we going to do?_"

As Zoey sat down against the door, she asked, "_Do you want to build a tree fort?_" only to receive no response. She wept and let the grief and darkness consume her.

On the other side of the door, Dawn had wrapped her arms round her knees. Her room was surrounded by black roses. As she stared off into the dark void of roses, tears streamed down her face. Her parents were dead, she hadn't received any news from Scott and she had no control over her powers. Was she left to be isolated from her sister forever?

**Another chapter! Did you like the scenes I added? Please let me know what you think! :)**

**All credit for the song lyrics go to TDSuperFan, who was kind enough to let me use them.**

**Special Thanks to Totaldramafan102, FreakyFanGirl136, Fairy Warrior, SeaSpark and dramalove32! I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfic! 3**


	4. For the First Time in Forever

Chapter 3: For the First Time in Forever

3 years had passed since the death of Geoff and Bridgette. Today was a beautiful spring day and Arendelle's docks were full of ships that had just arrived from different kingdoms.

Everyone was heading towards the palace. Why you ask? Princess Dawn had reached the age to be crowned Queen of Arendelle and today was the day for her coronation to be held. For a full day, the palace gates would be opened for everyone to celebrate. Everyone was excited… well, almost everyone.

A shady looking man with black hair, dark eyes and dressed in royal garb was walking towards the castle next to him was a large guard with dark skin, black eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner." The royal said as stared at the beautiful castle, "Open your gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches…" Suddenly aware of what he just said, the man looked around to see if anyone had hear and innocently asked, "Did I just say that out loud?" while flashing a smile at his stoic guard.

At the bridge, two dignitaries were heading to the palace after exploring the village.

"I can't wait to see the queen and princess," exclaimed the scrawny brunette, "I bet they're absolutely lovely."

His Indian companion smirked, before replying, "I bet they are beautiful."

A 16 year-old princess was sound asleep in her bed when a knock on the door broke her snores.

Yawning and wiping off some drool left on her cheek, Zoey sat up to reveal her bed head before calling out, "Huh? Yeah?"

Behind the door, she could hear Trent's, the steward, voice.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but…"

Another yawn escaped her lips, "No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Zoey drowsily replied before she fell back asleep.

Trent sighed before knocking again with more force.

Eyes still closed, Zoey raised her head and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's still me ma'am." Trent answered with amusement, "Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation."

"My sister's cor-neration…"as she mumbled those words, Zoey opened one eye to see a dress with a black bodice, light blue off-the-shoulder sleeves and matching skirt on a dress dummy. Around the neck of the dummy was a golden, heart shaped pendant with a light blue ribbon and on the floor was a pair of light blue heels.

Realizing what today was, Zoey couldn't help but laugh out, "Coronation day!" and quickly got up to dress.

With a finishing touch, she tied her red hair up in a bun with a matching hair ribbon and began racing down to the main hall.

"_The window is open! So's that door!_" she cried out in delight, "_I didn't know they did that anymore!_"

Running off to the kitchen, Zoey saw some of the maids bringing out the dining utensils.

Grabbing a nearby plate, she asked herself, "_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_"

Sliding off to the ballroom, Zoey couldn't wait for the party.

"_For years, I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?_" she wondered, but then turned around to see all the open windows, "_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_"

As she continued to think about the party, Zoey realized that today would be the first time in a long time that she would get to meet new people and make new friends.

"_There'll be real, actual people-it'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change!_"

Walking by a nearby window, Zoey saw a window washer hanging close by. Without a second of hesitation, she jumped onto it, began pulling the rope to get a better view of the castle gardens and swung back and forth.

"_Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._"

After swinging, Zoey lowered herself to the ground and began walking through the gardens.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._"

Spying a family of ducks, she sat down and began talking to them.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" she exclaimed to a trio of ducklings that climbed into her hands.

With another thought, she gasped, "What if I meet _the one_?"

Returning to the ballroom, Zoey leaned against a wall and began talking to herself.

"_Tonight, imagine me gown and all-fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._" As she said this, she draped herself with a nearby curtain and swung the tassel around in a circle until it hit her in the face. She searched around the room, until her eyes landed on a bust of a man.

"_Suddenly I see I see him standing there,_" she stood beside the bust, acting out the scene playing in her mind, "_a beautiful stranger tall and fair. I want to stuff some chocolate in my face._" As her mind was focused in her day dream, Zoey nervously ate a few chocolates from the refreshment table.

"_But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_"

She grabbed a hold on the bust and began to spin around, dancing, until she let the bust slip out of her hands, sending it flying and finally landing on top a cake. Not wanting to get into trouble, Zoey ran off into the portrait room.

Finding herself alone, she started mimicking the poses of the ladies in the paintings.

"_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know that it is totally crazy to dream I find romance, but for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance!_" she giggled to herself.

Meanwhile, Dawn was watching everyone walk through the gates from the balcony of her room. She had become a beautiful, graceful girl. Her coronation dress was black with long sleeve, a light green sweetheart bodice and skirt with a pale blue and pink flower design. Even at age 18, she continued to wear gloves; today she had on a pair of light green glove to match her dress. On her shoulders hung a pale blue cape and her waist length platinum blonde hair had been tied up into an elegant French braided crown twist bun. Despite the coronation being a celebration, all Dawn could feel was dread and fear.

With a sigh, she sent a prayer to her parents and to Scott and his pappy, who were still away from Arendelle.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be._" She reminded herself.

She went back inside and walked towards a portrait of her late father when he became king. She removed her gloves and grabbed a candle stick and small jewelry box and turned around.

"_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show._" She looked down at her hands to see, in her horror, moss growing on the objects, "_Make one wrong move and everyone will know, but it's only for today._" She said, trying to give herself reassurance.

Zoey began to run outside, excited to see the village and its people.

"_It's only for today!_" she reminded herself. She planned on taking advantage of her freedom, hoping to make as many new friends as she could.

"_It's agony to wait._"

Placing the objects back on the table, she noticed a vase of her favorite white roses, the one Zoey and Scott gave to her years ago. Dawn kept the flowers alive with her powers as a reminder of the people she loved. Despite the practice, she couldn't control her magic while she was upset or scared.

"_It's agony to wait!_"

Seeing the gate, Zoey couldn't wait for them to open.

Seeing the roses gave Dawn the reassurance she needed. It was just one day for her to go out and get coroneted. Once all of this was over, the gates would close again. Surely, she could keep her powers under control for one day…

Opening her bedroom door, Dawn called out to Gwen, a passing maid, "_Tell the guards to open up the gate!_"

"_The gate!_" Zoey cried out, just as they opened.

As she took one step out into the sunlight, she saw all the villagers walking across the bridge.

"_For the first time in forever!_"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." Dawn whispered to herself.

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming off!_" Zoey jumped onto the top of the stone bridge and balanced herself to get a better view of the village.

"Be the good girl you always have to be." Dawn kept reminding herself as she walked down the hallway.

"_A chance to leave my sister's world_"

"Conceal"

"_A chance to find true love!_"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

As Zoey made her way through the crowd, she began to explore the empty village. She looked at the houses and shops until she made her way to the docks.

"_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_" she exclaimed, "_Cause for the first time in forever… for the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way! _Ohhh!"

Out of nowhere, something had slammed into Zoey, pushing her into a small wooden boat. The force of her fall caused the boat to move towards the edge of the dock and she would have fallen into the water if a horse, turns out it was a horse that ran into her, hadn't slammed down his hoof on the boat to balance it.

"Hey!" Zoey yelled, she was about to yell some more when she saw the person riding the horse.

The rider was tall, dark and very cute with his dark brown hair covering one of his eyes. He wore a white suit that told her that he was royalty. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" his voice broke through her thoughts as she realized that she had been staring at him.

She stuttered, "Hey. I-Ah, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay." She reassured him as he mounted off the horse and stepped into the boat to look at her, "I'm great actually."

"Oh thank goodness." The stranger said as he helped her back on her feet. As they touched hands, Zoey felt something special as stared off into his eyes.

Bowing down, the man introduced himself.

"Prince Mal of the Southern Isles."

She giggled as she curtsied.

"Princess Zoey of Arendelle."

"Princess?" he asked in a shocked tone. Quickly, he bowed down on one knee and said, "My lady."

Seeing his owner bowing down, the horse tried to do the same, forgetting that he was keeping the boat from falling. As he lifted up his hoof, the boat began to tip over again. Noticing that the boat was falling, Mal grabbed Zoey.

Surprised by his action, Zoey couldn't stop herself from blushing as she said, "Hi again."

Seeing the boat, the horse caught his mistake, quickly slamming his hoof back down. The sudden force on the boat sent Zoey and Mal tumbling until Zoey found herself on top of the prince.

"Oh boy." Mal said as he realized just how awkward everything had become.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're—"Zoey rambled, catching her mistake, she blushed some more, "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" She couldn't believe she just said that out loud! What was he going to think of her now?

As Mal helped her get up once more, he began to apologize.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after."

Zoey didn't want him to think she was one of those uptight, vain princesses, "No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Dawn, that would be- yeash!" she couldn't help but shudder at the thought, "'Cause, you know...Hello." seeing Mal's horse, she took the opportunity to turn away from the prince and pet his horse as she continued, "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" Mal asked with an amused smile.

Zoey couldn't help but smile back. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes until she heard bells ringing.

"The bells." Suddenly, she remembered what the bells were for, "The coronation!" stuttering to Prince Mal, she said "I-I-I better go. I have to… I better go."

She hurried off the boat and began running. Just as she reached the end of the dock, Zoey turned around to say bye to Mal with a wave of her hand.

As she ran off again, Mal waved back. Unfortunately, so did his horse, with the hoof he was using to balance the boat!

Realizing that the boat was tipping, Mal muttered an "Oh no" before he hit the water.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I haven't been updating much. I've been busy with school and other stuff. I did have a hard time deciding who to pick for Hans, but I hope you like my choice. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Love is an Open Door

Chapter 4: Love is an Open Door

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this too often, I've been busy with school, the musical, AP exams, you name it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I almost forgot the disclaimers. Obviously, I don't own Total Drama or Frozen, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.**

**For those of you who are wondering why I chose Mal to be Hans: honestly, I did consider using Alejandro, but after re-watching All Stars, I decided to go with Mal. My reason is because Mal was able to convince Zoey and the others that he was Mike. I hope you understand my reasoning.**

Luckily, to her relief, Zoey wasn't late for the coronation and quickly took her place beside her sister. During the entire ceremony, Zoey was looking around the entire chapel from the choir to the audience. Noticing Mal in the front row, she smiled and waved at him. To her delight, he returned the smile and waved back.

Dawn, on the other hand, stared at the preacher doing her best to conceal her fear and anxiety. He had just placed her mother's silver crown on her head and was bringing out the royal staff and orb.

Just as she reached for the objects, the preacher noticed her hands.

"Ah, your majesty," he whispered, "the gloves."

This was the moment she dreaded, if Dawn couldn't keep a calm composure, everyone would know about her powers. As she slowly took off her gloves, she could feel everyone is the room quiet down to utter silence with all eyes on her. She glanced over to Zoey who gave her an encouraging smile.

As soon as the gloves were off, Dawn quickly grabbed the staff and orb and tried to keep a smile as she turned to face the audience. To her horror, moss was slowly growing on the royal objects. She drowned out all noise as the moss began to spread out from under her hands.

Not a second later, the pastor announced, "Queen Dawn of Arendelle." Dawn didn't hesitate to quickly turn around and place the objects back on the pillow as everyone else began cheering "Queen Dawn of Arendelle!"

Tonight the Great Hall was filled with beautiful music and dancing guests.

Trent took his place in front of the crowd and announced, "Queen Dawn of Arendelle."

Dawn gracefully made her way and stood underneath a formal awning.

Trent carried on and announced, "Princess Zoey of Arendelle."

At the sound of her name, Zoey awkwardly ran next to steward only for Trent to usher her to stand next to her sister.

"Here?" Zoey asked, uncertain, as she stood next to Dawn, "Are you sure?"

Dawn gave her first genuine smile as she saw her younger sister stand next to her. It had been so long since they'd been this close. Even now, Zoey was still the taller sister with the optimistic smile. All Dawn wanted to do was talk to her about everything, just anything for the sake of catching up.

But after the years of their separation, all she could manage to say was a gentle "Hi".

Luckily, this caught Zoey's attention.

"Hi me?" as she realized that Dawn was actually talking to her, "Oh… um… hi."

"You look beautiful." Dawn truly meant it. Zoey, however, wasn't sure how to respond to that. After all, she was talking to her older sister, the only family she had left who had stayed away from her for 12 years.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller." Realizing what she just said, Zoey tried to fix her mistake, "I, mean not fuller. You don't look more fuller, but more beautiful."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at Zoey's rambling.

"Thank you."

Another awkward pause went by the two sisters as they stared off at the celebration before them.

Wanting to talk some more, Dawn decided to break the silence.

"So, this is what a party looks like."

Zoey smiled, "It's warmer than I thought."

"And what's that smell?" Dawn asked as they both closed their eyes to inhale the scent before they both replied at the same time "Chocolate" and broke out in giggles.

Dawn continued to look out onto the party while Zoey tried her best to continue the conversation. Just as she opened her mouth, Trent walked over to them with a sadistic-looking man.

"Your majesty," Trent announced to Dawn, "Chris McLean the Duke of Mouse Coca" and then left.

"_Probably to find Gwen_," Zoey thought.

Realizing that Trent had mispronounced his title, Chris turned back to yell, "Its _Muskok_a! The Duke of _Muskoka_!"

Turning back to Dawn, he tried to cover up his outburst with a sheepish smile, "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer your first dance as queen."

With a sudden jump, the duke pulled off a few dance moves and bowed down. The end of his wig began to dip forward, revealing his scalp.

While Dawn was able to stifle her giggles, Zoey had a harder time controlling herself from laughing at the spectacle before her.

Clearing her throat, Dawn politely replied, "Thank you… only I don't dance."

That was a lie. Truth be told, she sensed a sinister aura within Chris and could tell what his true intentions for the dance were; there was no way she would let him know, he wouldn't hesitate to let the whole world know about her… _gift_.

"Oh?" Chris asked a little upset for getting turned down.

Turning her gaze to Zoey, a mischievous smile lit her face, pushing Zoey towards the duke, Dawn quickly added, "But my sister does."

Zoey was still doing her best to hold back her giggles until she heard Dawn's offer.

Taken by surprise, Zoey couldn't help but ask "What?" before Chris quickly grabbed her hand.

"Lucky you!" the egotistical duke exclaimed. Even though he wouldn't get to dance with the queen, her sister was the next best thing to discovering the kingdom's secrets.

"Oh I don't think-"Zoey stammered, in an attempt to avoid being part of the spectacle.

However, Chris wouldn't take no for an answer and began dragging the princess to the dance floor.

"If you swoon, let me know," he said, "I'll catch you."

Zoey looked back at Dawn to see her flash an innocent smile as she whispered "_sorry_".

The Duke, in plain sight, was an awful dancer. He was everywhere! Despite his terrible dancing and the strange looks they were getting from the party guests, Zoey tried to make the best of it, which was hard to do because Chris had just stepped on both of her feet.

"Ow, ow" Zoey mumbled to herself, she hoped that the Duke didn't hear her. Glancing back at Dawn, Zoey saw her sister, barely able to hold back her laughter anymore.

Fortunately, the duke didn't notice. Apparently he had other things on his mind as he began asking her strange questions.

"Speaking of," he said, "so great to have the gates open."

As he spun her around and dipped her back, his face was inches from hers.

"Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

Zoey was unsure of what he was asking about. All she could focus on was how uncomfortable she felt with all these sudden questions and the suspicious look the Duke was giving her. There was something about that man that just made her feel uneasy.

"Um…No." was all she could stutter.

Seeing that the princess wasn't any help to his plan, Chris decided to drop the subject.

"Fine," he said dropping Zoey, "if you need me, I'll be at the refreshments."

After getting back on her feet, Zoey limped back to Dawn.

"He sure was sprightly." Dawn said her voice full of amusement.

"Especially for a man in heels." Zoey added as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked feeling concerned for her sister's well-being.

"I've never felt better," Zoey replied. It was true, for the first time after many years she was spending time with Dawn. Her sister was finally out of her bedroom and the castle was finally filled with new faces.

Zoey couldn't help but laugh and turn her gaze to dancing guests, "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Dawn smiled warmly as she heard her sister's wish, "Me too…" she sincerely agreed.

Realizing what she had just said, Dawn stiffened up and sadly glanced at Zoey.

"…But it can't."

Turning her face from Zoey, she began to walk away. Zoey couldn't help but frown; everything was going so well!

"Why not?" she asked, "If-"

"It just can't." Dawn yelled back, refusing to look at her sister.

There it was. The same pain she felt when Dawn moved out of their bedroom. Zoey wanted to know the reason why they had to live a lonely life, but she felt herself getting emotional and the last thing she wanted to do was cry at her first party.

In a small voice, Zoey managed to whisper, "Excuse me for a bit" and left.

Dawn turned back, a sad expression on her face, as she saw Zoey leave.

It was an understatement to say that Zoey was upset. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was even walking.

Suddenly, she felt something bump into her. The impact was enough to send her falling. Just as she was about to hit the floor, someone's hand reached out and grabbed her own. Surprised, Zoey looked up to see Mal again.

Flashing a charming smile, Mal grinned, "Glad I caught you."

Helping her back to her feet, he led her in a slow waltz.

Time went by and Zoey found herself enjoying every moment of the party with Mal. They danced, ate sandwiches, talked and walked outside in the palace gardens.

As they passed by the rose bushes, Mal noticed Zoey's hair.

"What's this?" he asked, referring to the green streak.

"I was born with it," Zoey answered, "although, I dreamt that I was kissed by a troll."

This sent Mal laughing, "Well, I like it."

Finally, when they reached one of the balconies of the palace, they started to talk about their families.

"Okay wait, wait." Zoey chuckled, "So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers." He replied, "Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years."

Zoey couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"That's horrible."

However, Mal shrugged it off.

"It's what brothers do."

"And sisters." Zoey added, the thought of Dawn reminded her of their argument, "Dawn and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Taking her hand in his, Mal leaned closer to her and gently said, "I would never shut you out."

Zoey's heart was fluttering; she had never felt like this before! Mal was kind, smart and handsome, everything she could ever wish for.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" she asked.

"I love crazy!" Mal exclaimed.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you._" She explained.

"I was just thinking the same thing! 'Cause like… **I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.**"

Zoey couldn't help but giggle.

"_But with you…_"

"**But with you, I found my place!**"

"_I see your face!_"

"_**And it's nothing like I've never know before…**_"

Soon, the prince and princess jumped to the neighboring balcony and walked through the door together.

"_**Love is an open door! Love is an open door!**_"

Making sure that no one was inside, they began to skate across the empty hallway, together, hand in hand.

"_**Love is an open door…**_"

"_With you!_"

"**With you!**"

"_**Love is an open door…**_"

Hearing the guards come in, Zoey grabbed Mal and quickly hid behind the grandfather clock.

As they climbed on top of the roof, a shooting star flew through the sky.

"I mean it's crazy!" Mal exclaimed.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"How we finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches?" Zoey offered.

"That's what I was gonna say!"

The couple slid off the roof and began walking back to the bridge nearby the entrance to the castle.

"_I never met someone-_"__

"_**Who thinks a lot like me. **_"

Realizing that they talked in perfect sync, they cried out the first thing that came to mind.

"_**Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation.**_"

"**You-**"

"_And I-_"

"**Were-**"

"_Just-_"

"_**Meant to be.**_"

Once again, the prince and princess began to waltz around the town square until they reached the end of the village and began to walk through the forest.

"_Say goodbye-_"

"**Say goodbye-**"

"_**To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!**_"

After climbing up a small mountain with a waterfall that gave the most beautiful view of the kingdom, Zoey and Mal looked up at the night sky. Together they used their hands to make a heart frame around the full moon.

"_**Life can be so much more-**_"

"_With you!_"

"**With you!**"

"_With you!_"

"**With you!**"

"_**Love is an open-**_"

"**Door.**"

"_Door._"

Turning to Zoey, Mal asked, "Can I ask something crazy?"

Before she could even reply, he knelt down on one knee, held her hand and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Zoey was thrilled! Tonight everything was going perfectly just as she dreamed it to be.

"Can I say something even crazier?" She asked, "Yes!"

Forget about powers over nature, Dawn wanted go back in time and stop herself from snapping at Zoey. The first time they spoke to each other in years and she yells at her younger sister. Why did things have to be like this? How she wished her parents were still here, they'd know how to handle everything. With her powers strengthening, how could she properly rule over Arendelle? If Scott were here, he'd know how to make her feel better…

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh there she is! Dawn!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Dawn turned around to see her sister holding hands with someone she didn't know. What really caught her attention was how Zoey was staring at him with a love struck gaze.

After giving an awkward curtsey, Zoey tried her best to introduce her fiancé.

"I mean… Queen… Me again. Um…" This was not turning out as she planned. Quickly turning to Mal, Zoey said, "May I present you Prince Mal of the Southern Isles."

Mal took this time to respectfully bow down to Dawn.

"Your majesty."

Dawn, in return, gave a polite, but reserved, curtsey.

Giggling, Zoey said, "We would like-"

Mal took the next line, "Your blessing-"

"of-" Zoey could not hold back her joy as she and Mal finished the sentence with "our marriage."

Dawn was taken aback by the announcement.

"Marriage..?" she asked.

"Yes!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dawn was still unsure about what had happened; maybe she just misheard them…

"I'm sorry, I 'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony." Zoey continued to ramble on, "Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" she asked.

"Here?" Dawn echoed. Living separately with Zoey was one thing, but having Mal in the castle would raise questions on her… _living style_. Besides, they just met today. How could Zoey already talk about marriage? Also, there was something about Mal that made her feel uneasy…

"Absolutely!" Mal agreed.

"Zoey-" Dawn began, but was cut off by her sister.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no, no." _Twelve_ _brothers_? Forget about questions, everyone would know about her secret.

But Zoey and Mal were still sharing their ideas on marriage.

"Of course we have the room." Zoey replied, "I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait. Slow down." Dawn cried out. Despite knowing how her sister would react, Dawn knew it was important to stop Zoey from being rash.

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Just as Dawn predicted, Zoey's smile soon sank into a confused frown.

"Wait, what?"

Dawn sighed, "May I talk to you, please."

Glancing at Mal and the other party guests, Dawn added, "Alone."

Zoey noticed the worried look Mal gave her. Facing her sister, she hooked arms with her fiancé and took a deep breath.

"No." she answered in a shaky voice, "Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us."

Dawn wasn't sure how to respond. How could she explain without sounding rude?

"Fine," she sighed, "you can't marry a man you just met."

But Zoey became insistent.

"You can if it's true love."

"Zoey, what do you know about true love?"

Instantly, Dawn regretted her choice of words. She was about to apologize to Zoey, but Zoey beat her to it.

"More than you." Zoey replied, "All you know is how to shut people out."

Zoey's words stung Dawn. As she fought to keep back the tears that were threatening to come out, Dawn turned away from Zoey and Mal.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." she whispered, "Now, excuse me."

Mal saw the hurt in Zoey's eyes, reaching a hand out to the Queen, he asked, "Your majesty, if I may ease your-"

Flustered, Dawn quickly pushed his hand away and replied, "No, you may not. And I-I-I think you should go."

Passing by Brick, who was one of the royal guards, Dawn quietly ordered, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Dawn, no." Zoey cried out, "No, wait!"

In a desperate attempt to stop her, Zoey grabbed one of Dawn's gloves and pulled it off her hand. This sent Dawn into panic as she turned around and did her best to not bring any attention to herself.

"Give me my glove!"

Unfortunately, Zoey refused and kept the glove in her hands.

"Dawn, please." She begged, she hoped that her sister could understand her perspective of locking the castle, "Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Without thinking, Dawn said something that she'd never thought she'd ever say.

"…Then leave."

This shocked both sisters, Dawn was close to tears. Seeing the hurt look on Zoey's face was too much for Dawn, so she quickly walked away.

Zoey was heartbroken. How could something like this ever happen?

Finally, Zoey let back all the anger and frustration she felt for being locked up in the palace for so long with little company.

"What did I ever do to you?!" she yelled.

This was enough to bring the entire party's attention to the sisters.

"Enough Zoey." Dawn whispered, aware of everyone's eyes on them.

But Zoey wouldn't have it.

"No." she said in a firm voice, "Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Dawn couldn't take it anymore.

"I said ENOUGH!" she yelled. Turning around with her free hand raised high, the familiar green sparkles shot out onto the ground where thorn vines began to grow.

At the sight of her magic, the guests gasped in shock, some of them even backed away.

Nearby the refreshment table, Chris noticed the commotion as he sipped his punch.

"…Sorcery." He said in a relaxed voice. Realizing what he just saw, he did a spit take. Turning to his body guard, he yelled, "I knew there was something wrong going on here!"

To say that Zoey was surprised that her sister had magic was an understatement. In a flash, she now understood why her sister was so reserved with everyone.

"Dawn…?" Zoey called out.

Now that her secret was out, Dawn didn't know what would happen. She just knew that she had to get out of here. With one last look at Zoey, she fled.

**Thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I'll do my best to update the next chapter ASAP!**


	6. Let it Grow

**Chapter 5: Let it Grow**

**Here you are, Chapter 5! I enjoyed writing the "Let it Grow" scene; that was by far the best part of the movie. Anyways, enjoy!**

**These lyrics were written by TDSuperFan, although, I did edit some lyrics.**

As Dawn burst through the palace doors, everyone outside began cheering for her. Some were even inviting her to celebrate with them. All Dawn could think of was holding her bare hand close to her heart while looking around for an exit.

Noticing her anxiety, a young mother cradling a baby walked over.

In a comforting voice she asked, "Your majesty? Are you alright?"

Fearing for the safety of the mother and baby, Dawn backed away until she bumped into one of the fountains, her bare hand grabbing the edge to keep balance.

Moss instantly covered the entire fountain with water lilies popping out of the water. Like the party guests inside the palace, everyone let out gasps of shock and fear.

Before Dawn could come up with an explanation, Chris and his body guard came out of the entrance.

"There she is!" the Duke yelled, "Stop her!"

"Please," Dawn begged, holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture, "just stay away from me. Just stay away!"

However, after suppressing her powers and living in fear for so long, Dawn had no control over her magic. Green sparkles shot out, making vines grow around the Duke and body guard's feet. The vines continued to grow taller until the men were hanging upside down by their feet.

Outraged and humiliated, Chris immediately threw the blame onto Dawn.

"Monster… Monster!"

Realizing what she had done, Dawn looked around the courtyard only to find everyone backing away from her. The mother that had been so kind to her was now shielding her baby from Dawn's magic.

Now that everyone knew about her powers, Dawn couldn't stay. She fled from the palace while the vines she created beforehand continued to grow.

Zoey managed her way to the entrance, still holding onto Dawn's glove, with Mal by her side. They came just in time to see her sister run away.

"Dawn!" she cried out and began to run after her sister, Mal following.

But Dawn didn't look back and continued to run. With each step she took, trees sprouted from the ground, moss surrounded the docks and thorny brambles began to grow along the palace gates.

Reaching the lake, Dawn stopped running. She was trapped! If she turned back, the guards would surely capture her.

"Dawn! Wait, please!"

Dawn turned around to see Zoey and Mal running towards her. The only thing Dawn could focus on was her sister's green hair strand. Turning back to the lake, Dawn made a quick decision and tentatively took a step onto the lake. If she died, no one would get hurt and if she survived, she could run away and live somewhere where she couldn't hurt anyone; either way, Zoey would be safe. However, Nature didn't want her to die, each step on the lake created a chain of lily pads that were strong enough to support her weight. Discovering that it was safe enough, Dawn broke off into a run, leaving the entire lake surface covered in lily pads and water lilies.

"Dawn!" Zoey screamed, "Stop!" she tried to run after her sister, but tripped over a growing vine.

"Zoey!" Mal cried out as he rushed to her aid.

As she watched Dawn disappear into the forest, Zoey whispered, "No…"

Then, Mal noticed something.

"Look…" he said, gesturing toward the docks, "the fjord."

The vines and brambles were rapidly growing around the ships, holding them in place. There was no way of leaving Arendelle.

Looking back at Zoey, Mal saw how she was trembling.

"...Are you alright?" he asked as he gently helped her back up onto her feet.

All Zoey could do was look off into the forest with shock.

"No." she answered.

"Did you know?"

"No." she answered again.

After failing to stop her sister, Zoey and Mal made their way back to the castle. Meanwhile, Chris, who had managed to get out of the tangled vines, started to take advantage of the crowd's rising panic to discredit Dawn.

"Look! There are plants growing all over the kingdom! We're trapped! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!"

Turning to his sole bodyguard, he ordered, "Chef, you go after her."

"Wait no!" Zoey cried out as she rushed over to the Duke.

Hearing her voice, Chris quickly hid behind Chef and pointed a finger at her.

"You!" he accused, "Is there sorcery in you to? Do you have freaky powers like your sister, the Moonchild?"

Zoey was taken aback by the accusations.

"No. No." she said, "I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right," Mal agreed, "she is…"

Realizing what he just said, he quickly added, "in the best way."

Zoey smiled at how Mal was supporting her before turning back to Chris.

"And my sister is not a monster." She protested.

"She nearly killed me! ME of all people!" Chris argued.

"You only had your jacket caught on a vine." Mal calmly explained.

"HER vine!" Chris emphasized.

"It was an accident!" Zoey cried defensively, "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this…" Seeing everyone's scared faces, Zoey made a quick decision,"…Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her."

Turning to Brick, she asked him to bring her horse and cloak.

Chris saw this as an opportunity to seize the kingdom and eagerly agreed.

Mal, on the other hand, was more concerned.

"Zoey, you can't go. It's too dangerous!"

Zoey had already mounted her horse, donning a light blue cloak over her coronation gown. Facing Mal, she smiled gently and replied, "Dawn's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

But Mal wouldn't leave her, placing his hand over hers, he said, "I'm coming with you."

Zoey smiled sadly at her fiancé, "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, Mal finally agreed.

"On my honor."

Knowing the kingdom would be safe in his hands, Zoey announced, "I leave Prince Mal in charge!"

Still holding onto her hand, Mal asked, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister," she explained in a reassuring voice, "she would never hurt me."

With that said, Zoey removed her hand from Mal's and snapped the reins. Her horse began galloping out of the palace, heading toward the mountains. Turning her head back to the palace, Zoey saw Mal watching after her until she was too far to see him anymore.

At the tallest mountain, Dawn found herself in a clearing surrounded by wildflowers overlooking Arendelle. Stopping to catch her breath, Dawn turned around and looked back down the way she came from the forest.

Facing the full moon in the night sky, she sighed, "_The moon glows bright on the clearing tonight. Not a footprint to be seen… A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._"

Right now, all she could think of was how she lost control of her powers and the fear in everyone's faces. Chris' words were what hit her the most. _Monster_, now she knew, she would never be accepted.

The vines and lily pads she created though, her magic had never come out so strongly before. Was this a result for trying to suppress her powers for so long? "_The plants are growing like this deep desire inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._"

As she spoke, Dawn started to remember the years of isolation, how she shut Zoey out of her life after that horrible day. All those years with only her parents and Scott for company, and what did it lead to? All it did was reveal the entire kingdom and foreign guests that she had the power to control nature.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see._" She reminded herself with the familiar saying, "_Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._"

But now, her parents were dead and Scott was gone. She never heard from him again after he left. For the first time in her life, Dawn felt at peace. Now that she left the kingdom, she could live freely without a care in the world. She wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone up here in the mountains.

"_Well now they know._"

With that said Dawn took off her other glove and tossed it out, watching it get carried off into the wind.

Raising her hands, she released green sparkles off into the ground, creating new wildflowers in the clearing. "_Let it grow. Let it grow._" She said, "_Can't hold it back anymore._"

Releasing more sparkles into the air, a tree grew in its place along with a tree fort similar to the one she and Zoey had made before everything became so complicated.

"_Let it grow. Let it grow. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the plants grow on._" She unclasped her cape and allowed the wind to take it away.

"_The nature never bothered me anyway._"

Walking further into the clearing, Dawn giggled to herself as she looked back at the far away kingdom.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_"

Reaching a grassy cliff, she pushed her hands forward, creating a staircase made of tree branches decorated with flowers, vines and leaves.

"_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me…. I'm free!_"

She began running up the stairs, releasing her magic over the cliff to support the beautiful, yet delicate stairs she just created.

"_Let it grow! Let it grow! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it grow! Let it grow! You'll never see me cry!_"

Stepping off the steps, Dawn slammed her foot to the ground. Under her foot bloomed a giant white rose.

"_Here I stand and here I'll stay!_"

Now that her secret was out, there was no way she could return to Arendelle. She would just have to make her home in the mountains.

"_Let the plants grow on…_"

Suddenly, inspiration struck her. If she was able to recreate the last tree fort she made with Zoey, why couldn't she create her own palace of nature? Pulling her hands up, Dawn summoned all her energy and raised trees from the earth, transforming them into beams and supports with leaves and vines twisting into beautiful, intricate designs around the rose to make the walls and floor.

"_My power grows from leaves to the roots underground. My soul is spiraling in nature's growth all around. _"

Spinning across the floor, Dawn spread her hands out and pushed the leaves and vines out into the walls while throwing in her favorite white roses to create flower archways. With one final touch, she threw her hands up towards the ceiling to create a beautiful chandelier made out of tree roots and flowers similar to the ones in the royal garden, the same ones that Scott and Zoey planted while she was stuck in her room.

"_And one thought breezes through full of nature's blast..._" Dawn paused as she took off her silver crown and stared at it. In her reflection, she was reminded of the fear she had felt all those years, yet she also remembered the fun times she had with her family and friends before Zoey got hurt, before she lost contact with Scott, before her parents died. Looking back up, Dawn had a determined demeanor. Now was her chance to start over, there just wasn't any more room for fear or regret.

Tossing her crown to the side, she declared, "_I'm never going back the past is in the past!_"

In a flash, Dawn began to take down her hair from its bun, letting the platinum blonde locks to hang down to her waist. If she wanted a fresh start, she might as well start with a new look. Her magic swirled around her coronation dress, transforming it to a sleeveless, light forest green gown with a sweetheart neckline that reached her ankles. At the hem of her gown were the white roses she loved so much. With a finishing touch, Dawn used her magic to pin a matching rose to her hair.

"_Let it grow! Let it grow! And I'll rise like the break of dawn._"

Walking towards the balcony, Dawn felt a new surge of confidence. No more did she have to stress over being the perfect princess.

"_Let it grow! Let it grow! That perfect girl is gone!_"

Opening the doors, she greeted the sky with her namesake. Watching the sun rise above the horizon, Dawn felt free.

"_Here I stand in the light of day! Let the plants grow on!_"

As she headed back inside her new home, Dawn turned back to the sunrise with hope in her eyes.

"_The nature never bothered me anyway._"

And with that, she slammed the door, looking forward to her newfound freedom.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know by reviewing!**

**Also, does anyone have a suggestion on how I should introduce Mike and Cameron to Zoey? And how to reintroduce Scott? Let me know your thoughts! :D**


End file.
